Accepter et exprimer
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Alors que le Lieutenant Rizzoli et le Docteur Isles prennent chacune conscience des sentiments qui les habitent, Maura décide de se jeter à l'eau, mais c'est sans compter sur l'absence de Jane. Petit Rizzles mignon tout plein et sorti tout droit du monde des bisounours !


Titre: Accepter et exprimer  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: Tous  
Résumé: Alors que le Lieutenant Rizzoli et le Docteur Isles prennent chacune conscience des sentiments qui les habitent, Maura décide de se jeter à l'eau, mais c'est sans compter sur l'absence de Jane. Petit Rizzles mignon tout plein et sorti tout droit du monde des bisounours ! ^^  
Disclamer: Rizzoli&Isles ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Il se peut que j'inclue des éléments des dernières saisons sans faire attention.

* * *

La pluie tombait à verse ce jour-là, comme depuis le début de la semaine. Pourtant, Jane était loin de grogner contre le mauvais temps. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit trempée jusqu'aux os, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Jo Friday en bout de laisse, elle s'était laissée convaincre par la petite chienne qu'une bonne balade l'aiderait à faire le vide et c'était loin d'être le cas.  
La détective se demandait encore comment elle avait pu en arriver là, en arriver à ne penser qu'à une seule chose. Cette chose ou plutôt ce fait qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à accepter. À présent, elle y parvenait, enfin. Et elle avouait. Chacune de ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle, elle dont elle avait tant besoin, Maura.  
Complètement perdue, dans le vague, elle répétait ce prénom sans cesse. Si elle assumait ne penser qu'à elle, elle ne distinguait pas encore la vérité dans le flou de son cerveau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas passer une minute sans s'inquiéter de sa santé? Allait-elle bien ? Était-elle heureuse ? Ces questions la hantaient et revenaient sans arrêt. Jane avait l'impression d'être irrémédiablement dépendante de sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie ? Elle sourit à cette appellation. Une meilleure amie n'était pas accro à ce point. Elle irait plus loin, une meilleure amie ne ressentait pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Maura.  
Sa tenue du jour lui revint en mémoire. Lorsqu'elle était entrée le matin même dans la morgue. Elle se souvenait de vouloir la cause de la mort d'un cadavre découvert quelques heures plus tôt. En professionnelle, elle avait déboulé dans la pièce, un bloc d'informations dans les mains. Quand elle avait enfin levé les yeux de ses feuilles, se demandant ce qu'attendait Maura pour lui en apprendre plus, elle était certaine que son cœur avait loupé un ou deux battements. Même si d'après la légiste, c'était impossible. Penchée sur son microscope, Maura portait une robe bleu indigo, partiellement dos nu et à ce moment, Jane l'avait trouvé outrageusement courte. Elle arrivait pourtant juste au-dessus des cuisses. La lieutenant avait déglutit difficilement et avait fait son possible pour éloigner ses yeux des courbes avantageuses de sa meilleure amie. Jane avait faussement toussé pour rappeler sa présence et enfin, Maura s'était redressée, accentuant par la même occasion la cambrure de son dos et Jane avait senti un frisson la parcourir. Comme pour l'achever, la légiste lui avait alors lancé un sourire joyeux illuminant ses yeux.

"J'ai la cause de la mort !" s'était-elle exclamée, triomphante.

Jane fondait, ce qu'elle était craquante et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Faisant en sorte de quitter l'air niais qu'elle arborait depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle rejoignit son amie près du cadavre. Maura brandit un petit pot de verre fermé hermétiquement et qui contenait apparemment une fleur blanche.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? avait questionné Jane en prenant le récipient entre ses doigts, faisant en sorte de ne surtout pas frôler ceux de la jeune femme.  
- Datura Satramonium, avait répondu la légiste d'un ton docte.  
- Génial !" s'était-elle écriée en lui rendant le pot.

Elle semblait plus blasée que réellement enchantée.

"C'est ce qui l'a empoisonné, lui avait appris Maura en désignant la plante.  
- Ah ! On progresse, s'était moquée Jane gentiment. Qu'avez-vous d'autre à m'apprendre, docteur Isles ?  
- Cette plante fait partie de la famille des solanacées et...  
- Abrège, Maura, avait coupé Jane d'une voix presque suppliante, s'efforçant de paraître la plus normal possible.  
- Bon, d'accord. Elle est hautement toxique, néanmoins notre assassin voulait être sûr de réussir son coup vu la dose qu'il lui a administré.  
- Et où on trouve ça, ton Datura machin ?  
- Partout, avait répondu Maura en lui lançant un sourire fier.  
- Et re-génial", avait rechigné son amie.

Elle n'avait maintenant plus aucune avancée possible du côté du meurtre en lui-même, elle devait à présent chercher un quelconque mobile. Jane se souvenait également avoir murmuré un "merci, Maura" du bout des lèvres. Non, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Pourtant, Maura lui avait gentiment répondu un "je t'en prie", preuve que même lorsque Jane était exécrable, Maura restait adorable.  
Elle sentit la culpabilité la gagner. Voilà, elle ressentait des sentiments qu'elle ne pensait même pas capable d'exister envers sa meilleure amie et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle se comportait comme une idiote. Son visage se referma et elle se rendit compte que Jo Friday et elle étaient revenues devant l'appartement. En grommelant, elle rentra. Jo Friday se secoua aussitôt et fila se coucher dans son panier. Jane était exténuée et elle n'eut pas le courage de la réprimander pour toutes les saletés que la petite chienne venait de semer dans le salon. Traînant des pieds, elle se coucha sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements trempés. Jane s'endormit avec un profond sentiment de malaise, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

* * *

"Bonjour Lieutenant Frost !" claironna Maura, rayonnante.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait prévu d'effectuer une action des plus importantes. Néanmoins sa joie retomba quand elle vit le bureau encore désert de Jane. Frost qui lui avait doucement répondu ne remarqua pas son expression changeante, occupé qu'il était à allumer son précieux ordinateur.

"Jane n'est pas là ? interrogea finalement Maura, s'avançant vers lui.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
- Moi non plus", renchérit Korsak en arrivant, une boîte de beignets à la main.

Il en proposa un à Frost qui se servit un air gourmand sur le visage puis à Maura, mais elle ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Sans un mot, elle se précipita à la cafétéria et les deux coéquipiers s'entre-regardèrent surpris.

"Tiens, bonjour Maura ! sourit Angela en voyant la jeune légiste. Comme d'habitude, je suppose."

Tout en parlant, Angela commença à préparer le thé bio.

"Non, je..."

Maura prit alors conscience de son impolitesse, aussi elle se rectifia.

"Non, merci Angela. À vrai dire, je cherche Jane. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?  
- Euh, non", répondit Angela que le comportement étrange de Maura inquiétait plus que l'absence de sa fille.

Maura eut l'air déçue de sa réponse et elle ne chercha pas à le cacher.

"Merci Angela."

Mais le ton n'y était pas. Elle avait murmuré ces mots par pure politesse et sortit sous le regard suspicieux de la mère de Jane. Que pouvait vouloir dire Maura à Jane pour qu'elle soit si abattue ? Après tout, il était à peine 8 heures, Jane était en retard de quelques minutes certainement. Elle ne tarderait pas à arriver. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Angela se persuada de croire lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa fille n'était toujours pas arrivée.

* * *

Maura ralentit doucement. Elle se gara devant l'appartement et descendit de voiture. Non, décidément, son courage l'abandonnerait si elle ne se dévoilait pas rapidement. Elle monta les marches du haut de ses talons de 10 cm, relativement petits aujourd'hui et une fois devant la porte de sa meilleure amie, se retint de sonner. Si elle n'était pas prête à entendre ce qu'elle allait dire ? Maura n'aimait pas les si et tout types d'hypothèses, mais elle ne pût s'empêcher d'y penser. Que deviendrait leur relation si elle la rejetait ? La légiste sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait besoin de Jane, besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. D'un revers de la manche, elle les essuya, grommelant à l'encontre de ses canaux lacrymaux décidément beaucoup trop sensibles. Elle frappa séance tenante et attendit patiemment que Jane vienne lui ouvrir, ce qui ne se produisit pas. Cette fois-ci la légiste sonna, sentant l'inquiétude la gagner. Elle essaya à nouveau, se retenant de l'appeler, et finalement, se rappela qu'elle possédait les clés de l'appartement "pour les cas d'urgences" lui avait dit Jane. Maura sourit tout en tournant la dite clé dans la serrure. Jane lui avait ensuite expliqué que "cas d'urgence" était à prendre au sens propre bien évidemment, mais qu'il concernait également les grosses déprimes, les soirées entre filles improvisées et tout ce qui nécessitait la réunion des deux amies. La légiste entra sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte derrière elle. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle posa son sac et parcourut l'appartement. Après tout, il n'était pas exclu que Jane dorme encore, auquel cas, elle ne voulait pas la déranger. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta un regard mi-rassurée, mi-affectueux à son amie. Elle faillit repartir, mais elle remarqua au dernier moment que Jane portait encore ses chaussures. Elle connaissait bien la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle ne s'embêtait pas et qu'elle vivait sa vie comme elle l'entendait, mais pas à ce point. Aussi, elle pénétra dans la sombre pièce et s'approcha du lit. Ce qu'elle vit l'inquiéta au plus haut point.

"Jane !" appela-t-elle en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle ne lui répondit que par un gémissement. La jeune femme était trempée et semblait en proie à de violents frissons. Maura porta une main fébrile à son front et son visage prit un air soucieux. Jane allait mal. Aussitôt, la jolie légiste souleva son amie et la débarrassa de son manteau. Elle entreprit de lui trouver des vêtements propres et secs, ainsi qu'une serviette pour l'essuyer. Ramenant une bassine d'eau chaude, elle ouvrit grands les volets et laissa la pièce s'aérer quelques instants. Tout en rejetant la moindre pensée qui pouvait lui venir, chose difficile à réaliser pour Maura, elle déshabilla Jane et s'assura qu'elle était complètement sèche et propre avant de lui passer un pyjama et de la recoucher.  
La détective n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et elle semblait tellement mal que Maura, après lui avoir administré tous les soins possibles, ne pût se décider à partir. Réalisant cela, elle téléphona aussitôt au commissariat, les prévenant de l'absence du Lieutenant Rizzoli et de la sienne. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut raccroché que Jane parut revenir parmi les vivants. Elle reprit des couleurs et marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles avant de finalement s'endormir. Maura se rasséréna et sourit, repoussant une de ses boucles brunes derrière son oreille.

* * *

Une douce odeur de légumes frais montait dans l'appartement quand Jane s'éveilla. Elle s'étira doucement et réalisa par la même occasion à quel point elle se sentait faible. Titubant légèrement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, fermement emmitouflée dans sa couverture.

"Maura ?" interrogea-t-elle, se demandant si elle n'était pas encore en plein rêve.

Devant ses yeux, la médecin légiste vêtue d'une robe grise épousant ses formes à souhait et d'un tablier blanc s'évertuait à faire ce qui semblait être de la soupe. Au son de sa voix, Maura se retourna ipso facto et se précipita vers Jane. Elle se retint au dernier moment de la prendre dans ses bras, mais conserva un sourire éclatant.

"Jane, murmura Maura. Jane, souffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois, tellement heureuse de la voir debout.  
- Maura ?" répondit Jane sans comprendre.

Jane fronça les sourcils et crut bon de vérifier sa température. Pas de fièvre. Même si elle était légèrement étourdie, elle ne semblait pas avoir été à l'article de la mort. Or, l'attitude de Maura lui laissait penser le contraire. Elle avait dû se ronger les sangs pour être soulagée à ce point.

"Je... commença Maura en faisant un pas raisonnable en arrière, j'étais... hum... un peu inquiète. Tu as déliré une bonne partie de la journée d'hier et...  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama la détective soudainement.  
- Oui, une forte poussée de fièvre peut faire accroître les...  
- On est quel jour ?! l'interrompit Jane en s'avançant vivement vers le calendrier. Jeudi ?!  
- Oui, quand je suis arrivée hier matin. Tu étais évanouie alors...  
- Faut que j'aille travailler !" s'écria la Rizzoli en bondissant vers sa chambre.

Cette fois-ci, son corps lui fit défaut et Maura la rattrapa in-extremis. Elle l'assit sur le canapé et lui tint les mains, s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

"Jane", commença-t-elle avec un regard si affectueux et angoissé que Jane sut aussitôt qu'elle acquiescerait à tout ce qu'elle dirait.

Son ton sonnait comme une prière et partageant son sentiment, Jane l'observa avec inquiétude.

"Ce matin, tu étais encore fiévreuse. C'est pourquoi tu vas te reposer cette après-midi", ordonna la jeune femme comme on le ferait pour un enfant.

Jane la dévisagea, ne semblant pas comprendre la signification de ces paroles. Puis elle réagit enfin, au soulagement intérieur de Maura.

"Non, murmura seulement Jane. Je dois aller travailler", répéta-t-elle, mais elle sentait déjà un voile blanc s'abattre devant ses yeux.

Harassée, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à son lit où elle sombra aussitôt. Maura lui baisa le front et s'enivra un moment de ce contact. Elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle et resta un moment, perdue dans le couloir.

* * *

Vaincue, Maura ouvrit la porte. Elle se glissa furtivement dans la chambre et s'allongea aux côtés de Jane. Non pas qu'elle veuille dormir avec elle, mais la détective gémissait dans son sommeil et Maura ne cessait de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Auprès d'elle, au moins elle était sûre que tout allait bien. De plus, son canapé était très inconfortable, enfin surtout ce soir parce que d'habitude il est vrai qu'elle le trouvait moelleux au possible. Cependant, elle ne poussa pas plus loin cet avis controversé et laissa le sommeil la gagner, un sourire aux lèvres. Au fond, il était évident qu'elle avait plus qu'envie de dormir auprès du Jane.

* * *

"Des nouvelles ?

- Aucune", répondit Angela du bout des lèvres.

Le Lieutenant Frost ne lui en tint pas rigueur et but son café, cherchant Korsak des yeux. Enfin, le vieux policier arriva. Il prit son café et après les salutations d'usages, Frost se lança.

"Alors ?" questionna-t-il seulement, sachant que son collègue comprendrait.

Effectivement, Korsak secoua la tête dans un signe de dénégation.

"Maura a appelé hier après-midi. Elle s'est réveillée et elle va mieux, mais pas assez pour venir travailler. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est complètement à bout", souffla Korsak tristement.

Frost acquiesça en silence et ils se mirent au travail, empreints de mélancolie et d'inquiétude. Sans Jane ni Maura, l'ambiance était considérablement rafraîchie et l'équipe, enfin les deux membres restants, en souffraient.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Donc la suite n'est pas encore écrite et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vos encouragements (enfin surtout de vos conseils XD, c'est mon premier Rizzles). J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas. Bisous, bisous à tous ! ^^


End file.
